Un pequeño problema
by DreamsN'Ruins
Summary: Ahora Scorpius Malfoy se había dado de bruces con la realidad, aquello no le podía estar pasando, no a él, no es ese lugar, no ahora, no con ella…pero le pasaba, le ocurría por pensar obscenidades, por ser tan mente sucia…


_**Un pequeño problema.**_

No sabría en que momento había comenzado esa situación.

Digamos que el pobre Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy se encontraría en la más incomoda de las situaciones, del mundo de la situaciones más incomodas, mundialmente incomodas.

Estaba el muchacho de quince años en la clase de Historia de la magia, más conocida como: La clase de la siesta.

Intentando dormir y recuperar el tiempo de sueño de la noche anterior.

Su mejor amigo, Albus Potter, estaba casi en la fase MOR de los sueños.

La única persona que era capaz de aguantar eficazmente la clase era la chica pelirroja que se encontraba al otro lado de Scorpius, que se encontraba en medio, ella se llamaba Rose Weasley, una estudiosa por naturaleza, la nena más testaruda que el hubiera conocido jamás y la que menos le soportaba. Su mayor pasión era reñirle, y la mayor pasión de Scorpius era molestarla. En resumen: No es que se llevaran a las mil maravillas, más bien lo contrario ya que discutían constantemente y Albus Potter tenía que soportarles, por que era el mejor amigo de uno y el primo favorito de la otra.

Pero ese no es el problema de esta historia, el problema es otro, otro mayor.

-Malfoy.-Le llamo la chica dándole un codazo.-Despiértate, pedazo de troll, no creas que le dejare a Al los apuntes para que luego te los preste a ti.

Rose copiaba nerviosamente con la pluma todo lo que dictaba la monótona y etérea voz de Binns, el fantasma.

-Merlín, Weasliquitas.-Se quejo el rubio, frotándose los ojos con la mano.-Es imposible para ningún ser humano prestar atención, pero tú no perteneces a esa categoría, claro.

La broma ácida de Scorpius, hizo que se ganara una mirada furibunda y otro codazo.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero si suspendes será tú problema, imbécil.-Le susurro ásperamente la muchacha de ojos azules.

El le torció los ojos con exasperación y cogió su pluma con pereza.

Intento por todos los medio seguir la explicación de el profesor, copiar alguna que otra frasecilla, pero le era imposible, aquello era increíblemente aburrido.

¿Cómo podía Weasley aguantarlo?...Weasley, se veía perfectamente concentrada…Un momento, ¿_Perfecta_?, no, el estaba loco, pero era cierto, tenía los labios fruncidos, aquellos carnosos labios cereza, se sentiría tan bien besarlos, saborearlos…¡Malditas hormonas! Concéntrate Scorpius, es la Weasley, la niña mas estúpida y insoportable del mundo…Aunque debía admitir que tenía una piel muy sexy, no era la primera vez que deseaba acariciar su blanca y pecosa piel…suave y calida…¡San Merlín! ¿Estaba loco o qué? Lo que tenía que hacer era copiar y dejarse de guarrerías. Pero, es que no podía, de veras que no, ahora estaba completamente obsesionado con la pelirroja…¡Genial Scorpius, genial! Habría sido mejor dormirse, en vez de estar pensando en sus pecho…¿¡Sus pechos! ¡Ahora sus pechos! FAN-TAS-TI-CO, estaba salido…Pero era culpa de la Weasley, por tener una silueta de los pechos tan precisa, además desde esa posición en la que se encontraba podía divisar que uno de los botones de su camisa estaba desabrochado por accidente y un pedazo de piel que conllevaba a su escote…¡Basta ya! Pero daba igual lo que se dijera, porqué sus orbes grises siguieron bajando, hasta llegar a debajo de la mesa, donde dos piernas, tapadas solo por unos calcetines hasta la rodilla, descansaban cruzadas. Y el muslo de la Weasley, cubierto de pequitas color marrón, se veía ligeramente…Por un momento retuvo la tentación de dirigir su mano a la falda y levantarla para seguir observando su pierna, e ir subiendo, y subiendo y…acariciar sus muslos, suaves, y su…¡Oh Merlín! Su trasero...Besarla y desabrochar su camisa, introducir sus manos, y…¿Qué más daba que Binns mirara? La haría suya ahí mismo, encima del pupitre…La besaría, desnuda, acariciando su cuerpo, caliente, húmeda...

¡OH! No, aquello, no.

Ahora Scorpius Malfoy se había dado de bruces con la realidad, aquello no le podía estar pasando, no a él, no es ese lugar, no ahora, no con ella…pero le pasaba, le ocurría por pensar obscenidades, por ser tan mente sucia…Definitivamente aquello era catastrófico, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy se había empalmado, se había empalmado en medio de la clase de Historia, por pensar en tener sexo con Rose Weasley, la prima de su mejor amigo, la chica que mas le odiaba.

Se acerco corriendo a la mesa, ocultando su situación, su horrible situación.

¡Vaya percance! ¡Vaya Problema!

Su cara pálida se puso verde, morada, roja y de todos los colores del arcoíris.

Se rasco la nuca, temeroso y avergonzado, dando golpecitos nerviosos con el pie.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?-Le asalto ese vocecita mandona.-Primero pareces un troll con la mirada perdida y ahora te comportas como un neurótico.

El enrojeció más aún.

-Na-Nada.-Bisbiseo nervioso.-E-Es solo que no me e-encuentro muy bie-en.

Rose le miro sumamente extrañada y por primera vez sus ojos azulinos, cambiaron esa típica expresión de desagrado por una de preocupación.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué te duele?

La pelirroja dirigió su mano a la frente de Scorpius, para comprobar si tenía fiebre.

El muchacho se aparto espantado con rapidez.

-¡No me toques!-La sobresalto Malfoy.

Y es que si había algo de lo que estaba seguro Scorpius, es que qué la Weasley le tocara, por inocente que fuera el contacto, no mejoraría en absoluto su _pequeño_ problema.


End file.
